Have You Completely
by Sirayuki Gia
Summary: sebuah kisah yunjae di awal pertengahan era Victoria di kota Westkington London. Kisah cinta dua diantara tiga kehidupan ketiga orang yang diwarnai tuntutan untuk memilih antara mencintai dan menyayangi. YUNJAE, NC-21/HuRT, boyslove, ONESHOOT/END


**Have You Completely**

**Title : Have You Completely**

**Author : Giaoneesan a.k.a Park Young Eun**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, OC**

**Genre : Romance, general**

**Lenght : Oneeshot**

**Have You Completely**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Until when we Will be shared**_

_**When there was never **_

_**A feeling of love between us**_

_**A feel of belonging**_

.

.

.

**A long time when passed . . . **

**In London **

"Youngwoong!" Tampak sesosok anak kecil bermata musang tengah berlari menghampiri anak lainnya yang sepantaran dengannya. Sementara anak laki-laki yang di panggil Youngwoong itu menoleh dan menampakkan senyum indah dibibir cherrynya.

Hah

Hah

Hah

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Ternyata kau disini. Kau sedang apa?" Baru akan menjawab pertannyaan anak kecil bemata musang itu, seseorang telah datang dan memeluk anak kecil bernama Youngwoong.

"Tiffany!" Celetuk anak kecil bermata musang dengan tatapan tidak suka. Gadis cilik bernama Tiffany itu menoleh dan mengerjap lucu.

"Oh, Yunho?" Tiffany melepaskan pelukannya pada Youngwoong dan menatap anak kecil bernama Yunho.

"Youngwoong, kau itu jangan dekat-dekat dengan Tiffany. Mengerti." Perintah Yunho dan menarik tangan Tiffany menjauh dari Youngwoong. Kedua anak laki-laki itu saling memandang sampai tiba-tiba datang seorang wanita dewasa cantik memakai gaun berwarna ungu dengan renda dan bunga-bunga, rambutnya di tata apik sedemikian rupa, wajahnya yang putih melontarkan senyuman indahnya pada ketiga anak kecil itu.

"Oh, lady Kim! Anda benar-benar terlihat semakin cantik setiap harinya." Wanita yang di panggil lady Kim itu tersenyum manis dan membelai pipi Yunho.

"Terima kasih Yunho. Kau juga tidak kalah tampan." Balas wanita itu.

"Thank you Mrs. Dan Putra anda juga sangat cantik dan menawan." Ucap Yunho lagi, membuat lady Kim tertawa dan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Sementara anak kecil bernama Youngwoong mengerucut sebal.

"Baiklah, terimakasih sekali lagi Yunho, sekarang ayo kita pulang Youngwoong." Youngwoong mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan lady Kim. Mata doenya memandang kedua anak kecil yang sedang mengawasi kepergiannya. Namun akhirnya Youngwoong melambai dan tersenyum. Yunho berlari kencang mengejar Youngwoong membuat lady Kim menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Yunho?" Yunho tidak membalas pertanyaan lady Kim, mata musangnya menatap kearah putranya Youngwoong.

Cuup

Lady Jung tercenung saat Yunho tiba-tiba mengecup bibir putranya, namun selanjutnya wanita anggun itu tertawa. Youngwoong terlalu syok dan hanya diam namun akhirnya mereka melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka melewati taman bermain **Rodeaspring.**

"Yunho, ayo antar aku pulang." Celetuk Tiffany. Gadis cilik itu menghampiri Yunho yang masih tersenyum sambil memegangi bibir hatinya.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Akhirnya mereka pulang bersama sambil bergandengan tangan dan bersenandung ria. Melewati rumput ilalang yang menjulang tinggi, melewati jalanan di **Westkington street**. Dan berakhir di depan kediaman Jung yang berhadapan dengan kediaman Hwang. Ya, rumah Yunho dan Tiffany memang saling berhadapan.

.

.

.

**18 years latter**

"Stoopp! Berhenti." Pemuda bermata musang itu berjongkok memegang lututnya dan mengatur nafasnya yang seakan memburu setelah berlari-lari mengejar sosok pemuda cantik dihadapannya. Begitu nafasnya sudah normal kembali, pemuda itu merapikan rambutnya, menarik mantel berwarna brown mudanya dan merapikan kemeja berjas miliknya, tak lupa dengan syal hitam yang melingkar dilehernya. Mata musangnya beralih menatap sosok pemuda cantik yang sangat berbeda style dengannya itu. Pemuda cantik yang memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan paduan rompi hitam diluarnya. Tampak sebuah gitar _**gibson **_yang menghiasi tangannya.

"Kenapa berlarian seperti itu? Apa kau baru saja dikejar Groffin lagi? Anjing itu akan semakin galak kalau kau mengodanya." Tutur pemuda cantik itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Pemuda bermata musang menghela nafas dan berlari kecil menyamai langkah pemuda cantik yang baru saja di kejarnya.

"Aku tidak di kejar Groffin, aku mengejarmu, Youngwoong. Kau itu selalu meninggalkanku dan membuatku kehabisan tenaga **breakfast **yang baru saja ku isi tadi pagi."

"Sorry, kau selalu bangun siang, membuatku tidak tahan menunggumu. Bukankah paman Han selalu membangunkanmu?" Yunho hanya diam namun pandangannya sudah beralih melihat benda yang dibawa Youngwoong.

Seet

Youngwoong menoleh saat Yunho meraih gitarnya. Mata doenya seakan bertanya`apa?`

"Aku ingin membantumu membawakan ini. Pasti sangat berat." Ucap Yunho sebagai pembelaannya.

"Terima kasih." Sebuah kata itu membuat Yunho mendapatkan semangat yang begitu besar dan membuat bibir hatinya tak berhenti tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan.

Satu jam kemudian akhirnya kedua pemuda itu tiba di **Clauford University**. Sebuah sekolah khusus laki-laki yang di bangun _**William Clauford**_ di kota **Westkington**. Youngwoong meminta kembali gitarnya, karena disini mereka harus berpisah kelas. Youngwoong yang mengikuti kelas kesenian sementara Yunho memilih kelas hukum.

"Kenapa masih mengikutiku? Bukankah kau menuju ruang kelas bagian south? Kau akan terlamat kalau mengantarku dulu. Sudah cepat sana, aku bisa menuju kelasku sendiri." Yunho tidak mengindahkan perkataan Youngwoong pemuda tampan itu masih setia memperhatikan Youngwoong yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Begitu melihat pemuda cantik itu memasuki kelasnya, Yunho bergegas lari sekencang-kencangnya menuju kelasnya yang akan dimulai beberapa detik lagi.

"Kau terlambat Mr. Jung!" Yunho menunduk dan tetap melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kelas.

"Sorry _**Sir**__._.." Ucapnya lirih.

"Apa kau baru saja mengantar ke kelas kesenian lagi?" Yunho mengangguk.

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang sangat serasi. Duduklah Mr. Jung" Bryan Mcgordy, pria tua yang mengajar kelas hukum itu tersenyum dan menggeleng memperhatikan Yunho menuju kursinya. Setelah duduk pun Yunho tak berhenti mendapat seruan dari teman-temannya. Bahkan ada yang memberikan setangkai bunga mawar kepadanya dengan sebuah robekan perkamen yang terselip di tangkainya. Yunho membuka perkamen itu, wajahnya merona dan tesenyum.

`Berikan setangkai mawar ini untuk Youngwoong malaikat indahmu.`

Mata musang itu tak pernah berhenti memperhatikan sosok yang sedang memetik gitar dalam kelas kesenian. Hanya ada beberapa murid disana, dan sosok itulah yang paling berkilau diantara yang lainnya.

"Ok, terimakasih untuk perhatiannya hari ini. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan liburan kalian. Dan Mr. Kim, sungguh permainan gitarmu sangat luar biasa." Yunho langsung menghambur masuk saat melihat Miss. Jessika meninggalkan ruang kelas seni. Sedikit mengernyit saat melihat wanita itu memberikan senyum pada Youngwoong.

"Apa rencanamu selama libur panjang ini?" Youngwoong menghentikan aktivitasnya membereskan peralatan musiknya, kemudian menatap pemuda yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Entahlah. Tidak ada yang spesial. Mom dan Dad akan sibuk dengan perayaan **Goldspring.**" Mata doe itu terpejam dan Youngwoong menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja. **Goldspring** adalah perayaan pesta di kalangan bangsawan yang diadakan saat musim semi tiba, yaitu acara pengumpulan keping emas untuk diberikan kepada para penduduk yang kekurangan di daerah **Westfarm**, tampat orang-orang miskin di kota **Westkington.**

"Heumm, berarti tidak ada salahnya kalau kau menghabiskan liburan di rumahku. Karena aku juga akan kesepian. Orang tuaku pasti juga akan sibuk dengan perayaan itu." Youngwoong mengangkat kepalanya seketika, mata doenya tampak bercahaya. Pemuda cantik itu mengangguk semangat dan sebuah senyuman tercetak di bibir kissabelnya.

Youngwoong kembali mengernyit saat melihat Yunho menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar kehadapannya.

"For you my angel." Youngwoong meraih bunga mawar itu dan menghirup aromanya yang menguar.

"Terima kasih, dan kau selau lupa kalau aku menyukai lili putih bukan mawar merah." Yunho sedikit tertegun namun tak berapa lama wajahnya kembali bersemangat.

"Kau jangan khawatir, di halaman rumah Tiffany ada banyak bunga lili. Aku akan memetiknya untukmu sebanyak apapun yang kau mau."

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang." Youngwoong meraih gitarnya, sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Yunho, membawa pemuda yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan separuh rohnya itu karena Youngwoong tidak meninggalkannya kali ini justru meraih tangannya.

.

.

**Have You Completely**

**giaoneesan**

.

.

Lady Jung terlihat sedang berbicara serius dengan Tuan Hwang saat Yunho pulang bersama Youngwoong. Pandangan mereka beralih melihat sosok yang sedang meringkuk dan menangis di antara rimbunan bunga lili. Yunho dan Youngwoong segera berlari menghampiri gadis cantik yang sedang terisak dan sesegukan karena menagis itu.

"Tiffany?" Seru Yunho, membuat gadis berambut gelombang dengan gaun biru langitnya itu mengangkat wajahnya.

Grep

Youngwoong menelan salivanya saat tiba-tiba gadis yang tadi berjongkok sambil menangis itu berhambur memeluknya. Yunho yang melihatnya juga tampak syok, namun tak ada yang bisa dilakukan pemuda itu. Gadis dihadapannya terlihat sangat lemah.

"Mereka akan membawaku pergi. Ibuku, wanita itu kembali dan akan membawaku bersamanya. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau, aku tidak bisa. Tolong aku Youngwoong." Ungkap Tiffany tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang memeluk leher Youngwoong.

"Tenanglah." Youngwoong mengelus punggung Tiffany dan memberikan ketenangan pada gadis itu. Yunho yang melihatnya, merasakan ada sesuatu yang menikam jantungnya. Sakit, perih, dan tidak rela tapi dia hanya bisa diam untuk sekarang.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam di kediaman keluarga Jung sangat ramai dari pada hari biasanya. Kehadiran sosok pemuda berwajah cantik benar-benar menyita perhatian kalangan bangsawan itu.

"Youngwoong Jaejoong, kau benar-benar sangat cantik, tidak kalah dengan lady Kim yang terkenal dengan wajahnya yang seperti _**dewi Aprodite**_ itu. Whoaa, bahkan kau jauh lebih cantik dari pada putriku Tiffany hahaha..." Youngwoong merutuk dalam diam. Dia paling benci dibilang cantik apalagi sampai dibandingkan dengan ibunya dan wanita lain. Yunho yang duduk di samping pemuda itu bahkan tidak berhenti terkikik.

Awwww

Arggghh

Youngwoong menyeringai setelah berhasil menginjak kaki pemuda disampingnya yang terlihat asyik menertawainya. Usai makan malam yang disertai canda dan tawa itu, semua anggota keluarga yang ada berpindah menuju ruang teater, sebuah kebiasaan berkumpul bersama sambil menikmati **teh** **robushta **yang diracik dari bahan-bahan segar hasil perkebunan bangsawan Jung sejenis teh yang dicampur dengan _**mocca**_ dan di seduh bersama tumbukan biji kopi dan _**daun aggroria**_. Semuanya tertawa melihat tayangan opera yang sedang berlangsung, tidak menyadari kedua pemuda yang telah menghilang dari ruangan itu.

Heeeehhh

"Kenapa menghela nafas? Sebuah fortuna akan menghilang dari sampingmu kalau kau melakukan itu." Youngwoong tersenyum. Beberapa saat menatap wajah Youngwoong diam-diam, mengaguminya, dan bibir hatinya seolah tergerak untuk terus menyisipkan senyumannya pada pemuda cantik itu.

"Youngwoong, Yunho! Keduanya menoleh saat menyadari sosok gadis bergaun sedang berdiri menghampiri mereka."

"Aku mencari kalian, tiba-tiba kalian menghilang dari ruang teater. Acara operanya sudah selesai, apa kau tidak pulang Youngwoong?" Yunho meraih pundak pemuda berwajah androgini di sampingnya dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Malam ini sampai satu waktu musim semi berakhir, Youngwoong akan tinggal disini." Serunya bangga. Tiffany mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Youngwoong, seakan meminta pemuda itu untuk memberi keyakinan padanya.

"Sudah larut, sebaiknya kau pulang Tiff, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, bukankah jarak dari sini kerumahmu cukup dekat? Sorry!"

"Tak apa, kalau begitu Youngwoong saja yang mengantarku." Yunho terpaku, seketika rengkuhannya terlepas dari pundak Youngwoong. Baru saja pemuda cantik itu akan menjawab permintaan wanita di hadapannya, Yunho sudah lebih dulu membuat pernyataan.

"No, biar aku yang mengantarmu, Youngwoong tamuku jadi aku tidak akan membiarkan tamuku mengantar tamu yang lain. Bukankah aku tuan rumah yang baik? Hahaha.."Youngwoong tertawa sembari menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya kebiasaan yang didapatnya dari ibunya.

Yunho mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok maid yang berdiri di samping pintu. Mendapat panggilan dari tuannya, maid itu datang menghampiri ketiga orang muda tersebut.

"Antarkan tuan Youngwoong ke tempatku." Perintah Yunho berwibawa. Maid itu mengangguk dan membungkuk.

"Ayo Tiff,," ajakan Yunho mengalihkan perhatian gadis bergaun biru langit itu. Tiffany tersenyum pada Youngwoong sebelum pergi mengikuti Yunho.

.

.

.

Kamar bernuansa hijau itu tampak berkesan bagi Youngwoong. Manik doenya mengawasi permukaan dan menyapu setiap apapun yang tertangkap matanya. Pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah tempat tidur king size di tengah ruangan. Mendadak matanya menjadi sayu, dan ingin rasanya mencapai tempat tidur itu dan merilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah luar biasa.

Bruuukk

"Nyamannya..." Dan perlahan mata doe Youngwoong terpejam seutuhnya, membawanya menuju alam mimpi tanpa menyadari di kamar siapa dia berbaring.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu kamar terbuka. Menampakkan sosok wajah tampan dengan mantelnya. Yunho melepas mantelnya dan mengendurkan kancing di ujung lengan kemejanya. Bibir hatinya tersenyum melihat sosok tubuh yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Yunho berjalan mendekati sosok itu, kemudian duduk ditepian ranjangnya. Tangannya terulur membelai wajah yang mempesona yang sedang terlelap itu.

"Kim Youngwoong, tidak taukah kau. Sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku, saat pertama kali kau datang ke kota **Westkington **ini, aku sudah sangat menyukaimu. Kau ingat, ciuman yang kuberikan dulu? Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku. Dan bolehkah aku memintanya lagi sekarang? Aku sangat merindukan bibirmu yang manis ini. Maaf atas kelancanganku. Aku mencintaimu Youngwoong. Dulu, sekarang dan yang akan datang." Bibir hati itu mendekat seiring berlalunya kata-kata yang baru saja selesai dilontarkannya. Yunho memejamkan matanya,dan sedetik berikutnya bibirnya telah sukses menyentuh bibir merah Youngwoong. Cukup lama pemuda tampan itu mengecup bibir kissabel yang Yang menjadi candunya. Dan Yunho akhirnya memberanikan diri melumat dan menyesap bagian atas maupun bawah bibir cherry itu.

Enggghhh

Yunho berhenti sejenak setelah mendengar Youngwoong melengguh dalam tidurnya. Namun seakan terbius lagi, Yunho kembali melumat bibir itu. Kali ini lebih cepat dari tenpo sebelumnya. Tanpa disadarinya, tubuhnya telah berada diatas tubuh Youngwoong. Merasa posisi inilah yang paling nyaman baginya dan lebih leluasa melakukan kegiatannya mengekploitasi bibir Youngwoong. Takut pemuda cantik dibawahnya akan terbangun, Yunho beralih menciumi dan mengecup beruntun leher putih Youngwoong. Kembali berhenti dan mata musangnya menatap wajah menawan yang masih terlelap itu. Yunho tersenyum dan menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi dahi Youngwoong. Namun tubuhnya terpaku begitu menyadari sesuatu.

Deg

Kedua pasang mata doe itu terbuka. Yunho tertegun, apalagi menyadari tubuhnya yang masih menindih Youngwoong. Namun entah dorongan apa, Yunho kembali menyerang bibir merah Youngwoong. Dan senyuman berkembang di sela ciuman itu saat ternyata Youngwoong juga membalas ciumannya.

Keduanya saling melumat, menghisap dan menikmati bibir masing-masing. Suara decakan, lengguhan dan hisapan menggema dalam kamar bernuansa hijau. Entah sejak kapan dan siapa yang memulainya keduanya tampak polos dan tanpa sehelai benang pun. Yunho tengah sibuk menjilat dan lidahnya tak berhenti bergerak dan berputar mengelilingi niple Youngwoong tanpa berniat menggigitnya ataupun menghisapnya yang tampak menegang dan mengeras atas perlakuannya.

Enggghhh

Yunnnnnngghh

Tubuh Youngwoong terangkat dengan sensasi yang diberikan Yunho, saat tangan pemuda itu memelintir dan memainkan nipelnya yang lain.

Engghhhhhhh

Erangan Youngwoong semakin terdengar merdu saat mulut hangat yunho memanjakan nipelnya, sementara tangannya sudah bergerilya berputar-putar di antara daerah sensitif milik Youngwoong. Pemuda cantik itu sedikit kesal karena Yunho sedari tadi mempermainkannya dan menggoda tubuhnya tanpa melakukan aksinya.

Arggghhhhhh

Emmmhh

Pekikan dan desahan lolos dari bibir cherry itu bersamaan saat dengan sekaligus Yunho menggigit dan menyesap nipelnya serta tangan kanannya yang telah meremas miliknya yang kini dipenuhi precum. Youngwoong melengkungkan tubuhnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat telah bermain di kejantanannya. Sesuatu yang mengulum, menghisap dan Youngwoong memekik pelan saat merasakan Yunho menggigit-gigit kecil miliknya membuatnya merasakan sakit, geli, dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Tanpa menunggu lagi kejantanan Youngwoong telah berkedut dan merasakan sesuatu telah berada diujung miliknya.

Arrrrgggggghhh

Hah

Hah

Hah

Yunho menelan bahkan menghisap sampai habis cairan kenikmatan yang dicapai Youngwoong. Berhenti sejenak melihat raut wajah Youngwoong yang terengah dengan peluh yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Senyum itu kemudian terlukis. Yunho kembali merangkak menaiki tubuh Youngwoong hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah cantik dihadapannya.

Cuup

Mengecup kening yang dipenuhi peluh itu. Perlahan ciuman bertubi-tubi itu menjalar dan merambat hingga sampailah bibir hati itu di titik sensitif Youngwoong. Yunho menjulurkan lidahnya menari-nari dan memainkannya di dalam rongga telinga Youngwoong, membuat pemiliknya mendesah kuat yang terdengar semakin merdu seperti iringan gitar yang selalu dimainkan Youngwoong.

"Bolehkah aku meminta bagian terpenting dari tubuhmu?" bisik suara bass Yunho menelusup ke gendang telinga Youngwoong, yang tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui permintaan pemuda yang sekarang menindih tubuhnya.

"I love You Kim Youngwoong."

Ahhhhh

Desahan kembali keluar dari bibir Youngwoong saat merasakan dalam sekejap sesuatu telah menusuk-nusuk diluar rektumnya. Yunho membasahi rektum Youngwoong dengan lidahnya, menjilat dan mengelilingi serta mengecupnya. Youngwoong merasakan sensasi aneh yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Argggghhhhh

Youngwoong merasakan tubuh bawahnya kini terasa penuh dengan sesuatu yang menjanggal di dalam rektumnya. Milik Yunho telah berdiam di dalam tubuhnya. Yunho berhenti sejenak kemudian mengecup sebuah aliran air bening yang baru saja mengalir melewati kelopak indah mata doe Youngwoong. Perlahan ditariknya kejantananya hingga hampir keluar seutuhnya hanya tersisa ujung miliknya di dalam rektum Youngwoong.

Arrrgggghhmmpppp mmpckk

Yunho membuangkam teriakan Youngwoong dengan ciumannya, saat menghentakkan miliknya yang tadi sempat tersisih ujungnya hingga sekarang semuanya memenuhi rectum Youngwoong. Yunho bergerak perlahan sambil masih mecium bibir merah Youngwoong. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa bercampur perih dan penuh semuanya menjadi satu memenuhi tubuhnya. Youngwoong tak mampu berfikir apa-apa saat Yunho menghentakan miliknya semakin cepat dan kasar menghujam tubuh bawahnya. Namun senyum berkembang dibibir hati itu saat desahan nikmat mengalun dari bibir Youngwoong menggantikan pekikan kesakitan yang sempat dialaminya. Yunho beralih meremas-remas, menarik dan memainkan kejantanan Youngwoong. Dan dua kenikamatan itu sekaligus membuat Youngwoong tak mampu lagi menahan hasratnya untuk keluar kedua kalinya. Namun Yunho menutup ujung milinya membuat mata doe yang tadinya terpejam kini terjaga dan menatap penuh tanya pada sosok yang menyeringai di atas tubuhnya.

"Leeeepaass . . . akkuuuhh .. mauuuuu . ." pintanya dengan pandangan sayu dan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi meremas bantal.

"Aku ingin kita mengeluakannya bersama." Tutur Yunho dan tersenyum dengan anggukan Youngwoong.

Yunho semakin cepat melakukan hujamannya, mendorong kuat-kuat miliknya hingga menyentuh titik kenikmatan Youngwoonng berkai-kali. Tak lama miliknya pun berkedut di dalam rectum Youngwoong karena dindingnya menjepit dengan kuat miliknya.

Arrggghhhhhaaaaaaahhh

Hah

Hah

Hah

Keduanya saling mengadu nafas yang tersengal saat mencapai kepuasan dan kenikmatan bersama. Yunho mengeluarkan miliknya yang masih terdapat cairan kenikmatanya yang telah memenuhi tubuh bawah Youngwong dan kembali merangkak keatas tubuh pemuda cantik itu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh dibawahnya. Membelai pipi putih yang penuh peluh dan mengecup bibir cherry itu cukup lama tanpa melakukan apapun. Hanya mengecup. Sampai akhirnya keduanya terlelap bersama dalam keadaan berpelukan dan kedua bibir yang saling menyatu.

.

.

**Have You Completely**

**giaoneesan**

.

.

"Bagaimana tuan Hwang? Apa kau menyetujuinya?" Lady jung dan Tuan Hwang, ibu Yunho dan ayah Tiffany sedang berbincang sembari menikmati jamuan teh sore dengan pemandangan hamparan kebun anggur _**agrelic. **_Buah anggur yang dibuat khusus untuk membuat anggur murni di acara khusus pertemuan kalangan bangsawan di pesta kediaman Jung's recident.

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih atas tawaran lady Jung yang sangat terhormat ini. Dengan begitu Tiffany akan tetap berada di **Westkington**." Ujar Tuan Hwang dan tersenyum. Keduanya kemudian beralih memandang sosok cantik bergaun merah muda dengan gaya rambut ikalnya yang disanggul menyamping yang sekarang sedang menuju ke arah mereka.

"Mrs. Jung, anggur-anggur ini benar-benar sempurna" tutur Tiffany yang muncul dari taman anggur dan membawa sekeranjang kecil berisi anggur merah yang menggugah selera. Lady Jung tersenyum.

Saat sedang asyiknya menikmati buah anggur, seorang maid datang dan membungkuk pada lady Jung.

"Nyonya, tuan muda Yunho sudah kembali." Lapornya kemudain kembali menghilang.

Yunho dan Youngwoong saling bergandengan tangan memasuki halaman ruamh kediaman Jung. Mereka baru saja mengunjungi taman **Rodeaspring**. Tempat keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama semasa kecil. Tempat yang dipenuhi rumput ilalang yang menjulang tinggi dan tempat dimana Yunho dengan leluasa mendengarkan suara nyanyian dan petikan gitar Youngwoong. Namun tiba-tiba suara seseorang menginstrupsi keduanya. Youngwoong sotak berusaha melepaskan tautan tangan Yunho di jemarinya, meskipun pada akhirnya tetap gagal karena Yunho mempertahankannya.

"Tuan muda, nyonya besar ingin bertemu dengan anda." Yunho menarik tangan Youngwoong membawa pemuda cantik itu menemui lady Jung, ibunya.

"Oh, kalian sudah pulang." Seru lady Jung dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan.

"Yunho, mom sudah memutuskan bahwa kau dan Tiffany akan menikah akhir musim semi ini."

Deg

Wajah Yunho terdiam, tangannya semakin erat menggengam jemari Youngwoong. Perlahan tatapan musangnya beralih menatap sosok yang berdiri disampingnya. Youngwoong balas melihat wajah yang tampak tertegun dan terpaku itu. Mata doe dan mata musang itu saling memandang satu sama lain sampai akhirnya sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibir cherry Youngwoong.

Tak beda jauh dengan sosok gadis bergaun merah muda itu. Tiffany tampak terkejut bukan main. Matanya mulain berkaca-kaca. Pandangan gadis itu beralih menatap sosok yang berdiri di samping Yunho. Hatinya berdenyut dan pikirannya kacau. Ingin rasanya Tiffany menerjang pemuda bermata doe itu dan memeluknya erat, rasanya sesak. Karena dari dulu Tiffany sangat mencintai Youngwoong, pemuda yang berhasil meraih hatinya bukan Yunho yang sekarang justru dijodohkan dengannya.

.

.

.

Yunho tak berhenti memandang pemuda cantik di sampingnya. Sosok yang memenuhi pikirannya selama sepuluh tahun tahun lamanya. Sosok yang telah mencuri hatinya. Yunho tau hubungan nya dengan pemuda ini tak akan berjalan selancar hubungan normal antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Namun hanya sosok Youngwoong yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya, mampu membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum saat kapanpun dan mampu membuat gejolak dalam tubuhnya seakan terpompa dan menegang saat berada disampingnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Youngwoong?" tanyannya putus asa. Youngwoong mengalihakan pandangannya dan berganti menatap wajah tampan Yunho kemudian tersenyum.

"Menikahlah dengan Tiffany. Gadis itu membutuhkanmu. Dan kedua orang tuamu mengingnkan pernikahan ini."

Grep

Yunho memeluk erat tubuh Youngwoong. Sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir hati pemuda tampan itu. Seolah tak ada lagi Yunho yang ceria, tak ada Yunho yang selalu tersenyum, dan untuk pertama kalinya laki-laki ini menangis.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau, aku mencintaimu bukan Tiffany, aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu. Aku ingin selalu disampingmu, aku ingin bersamamu setiap saat, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Youngwoong." Youngwoong mengelus surai Yunho.

"Tenanglah,aku di sini, disampingmu." Ucap youngwoong menenangkan.

Sejak saat pengumuman perjodohan antara keluarga Jung dan keluarga Hwang, Yunho terus bersikap dingin pada semua orang kecuali Youngwoong tentunya. Pemuda tampan itu lebih sering tidak terlihat di rumah, apalagi setelah acara perayaan **Goldspring **selesai. Youngwoong telah kembali kerumahnya menyelesaikan liburannya dengan menyanyikan lagu dan memainkan gitar kesayangannya untuk Yunho, mencoba menghibur pemuda yang sedang bersedih itu.

Yunho berjalan riang menuju kediaman Kim rumah Youngwoong. Namun mata musangnya terbelalak seketika saat melihat rumah besar milik bangsawan Kim itu begitu ramai dan tampak beberapa kereta berkusir yang ada di halaman rumah itu. Yunho langsung berlari dan mata hatinya semakin berdenyut saat mendapati Youngwoong menenteng sebuah tas besar dan gitar kesayangannya yang tergantung di punggungnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yunho sarkatis dan meraih tangan Youngwoong, membuat pemuda itu menjatuhkan tas besarnya.

"Aku akan kembali ke **Amsterdam**. Orang tua ku telah berhasil membeli kembali **castil Valliest** milik leluhur kami."

Bruukk

Tubuh Yunho jatuh terduduk seketika, rasa lemas, putus asa semakin menderanya.

"Ja –jadi kau akan meninggalkan aku sendirian di sini? Kau tidak akan disampingku lagi? Kau tidak akan memainkan gitarmu untuk ku lagi? Aku tidak akan mendengar suaramu. Aku tidak akan melihat wajahmu. Aku akan mati kalau seperti ini." Air mata Yunho jatuh menerpa rumput halaman kediaman Kim. Youngwoong meraih kedua pundak Yunho dan ikut berjongkok di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Aku akan selalu mengingatmu."

...

"Aku akan selalu mengirimkan surat padamu. Dan aku akan hadir di pesta pernikahanmu dengan Tiffany musim baru nanti."

...

"Yunho."

Grep

Youngwoong tak lagi terkejut karena Yunho memang selalu memeluknya tiba-tiba seperti sekarang.

"Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya Kim Youngwooong." Youngwoong hanya mampu tersenyum, namun kedua doe eyesnya tak mampu untuk berbohong hingga beberapa butiran air mata itu jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya.

" **Ik hou van je ."** (**aku mencintaimu**) ucap Youngwoong dalam bahasa Belanda yang tidak dimengerti Yunho. Keduanya terus berpelukan sampai seorang wanita anggun meraih pundak Youngwoong dan memuat pemuda cantik itu melepaskan pelukan Yunho.

"Saatnya berangkat honey." Ucap wanita yang tak lain adalah Lady Kim. Youngwoong mengangguk dan bangkit, meraih tasnya yang sempat terjatuh dan tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada Yunho yang masih terduduk.

"selamat tinggal" Ucap Youngwoong dan berjalan mengikuti lady Kim kearah kereta-kerata kuda yang sedang menunggunya.

Yunho bangkit dan menggeleng. Pemuda itu berlari, mata musangnya melihat kereta kuda yang membawa Youngwoong semakin menjauh. Tanpa mempedulikan rasa sesaknya dan airmata yang terus mengalir, perlahan Yunho dapat mendekati kereta itu.

"Stop! Hentikan keretanya sebentar." perintah Lady Kim saat melihat Yunho yang tengah kelelahan.

"Ada apa Yunho?" Yunho mengabaikan pertanyaan lady Kim, mata musangnya hanya tertuju pada satu sosok di hadapannya.

Cuuup

Yunho mengecup bibir merah Youngwoong, Lady Kim yang melihatnya tercenung namun kemudian tersenyum. Tautan bibir mereka terlepas saat lady Kim memberi aba-aba kereta itu untuk berjalan kembali.

.

.

**Have You Completely**

**giaoneesan**

.

.

**Spring in London**

**Westkington**

**.**

**.**

Yunho memakai tuksedo terbaikanya. Namun wajah tampan itu tak seindah suasana yang menghiasi acara besar pernikahan keluarga bangsawan Jung yang terkenal di kota **Westkington.**

Pandangan matanya kosong dan tak ada gairah sama sekali. Mata musangnya bahkan tak bereaksi saat melihat sosok bergaun putih yang berjalan dari pintu utama altar. Tak beda halnya dengan sosok gadis di balik kerudung dan gaun pernikahan itu. Mata Tiffany terlihat sedikit membengkak dan merah. Gadis itu mungkin menangis semalaman meratapi hari pentingnya.

Yunho memang tak pernah absen mendapatkan surat dari orang yang dicintainya. Youngwoong tak pernah sekalipun melupakan janjinya sebelum berangkat kembali ke kota kelahirannya di Amsterdam. Namun mata musangnya tak menemukan sosok indah itu hari ini.

'Jika satu detik saja kau muncul di hadapanku saat ini, aku akan benar-benar menuruti semua ucapanmu meskipun ini membuatku mati secara perlahan.' Batin Yunho dan wajah kecewanya tak terbendung lagi saat pendeta telah mengucapkan janji suci untuknya dan Tiffany.

Hik

Hik

Tiffany terisak hebat dan membuka kerudung penutup wajahnya yang menampakkan airmata yang telah membanjir.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima pernikahan ini. Maafkan aku Yunho, aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku hanya mencintai seseorang selama ini. Dan ini bukan dirimu tapi dia." Tiffany menunjuk sosok yang bersandar di daun pintu masuk gereja. Mata musang Yunho terpaku seketika. Sosok yang selalu dirindukannya kini berada tak jauh darinya sedang berdiri dan tersenyum padanya. Namun betapa terkejutnya Yunho saat menyadari Tiffany berlari menghampiri Youngwoong.

Grep

Gadis itu memeluk tubuh Youngwoong. Semua orang terkejut tak terkecuali pemilik bibir hati itu. Yunho hanya terdiam dan terpaku melihat Tiffany menarik tubuh Youngwoong kehadapannya.

Mata doe itu masih tetap sama, bibir cherry yang menawan itu juga masih tetap menggoda serta wajah cantik itu yang terlihat semakin indah dimata Yunho.

"Maaf, aku hanya mencintai Youngwoong. Aku mohon Yunho batalkanlah pernikahan ini." Tuan Hwang dan lady Jung hanya diam saat melihat betapa salahnya keputusan yang telah diambil mereka.

Tiffany melepas cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya dan mengembalikannya ke dalam genggaman Yunho. Gadis itu kembali melihat Youngwoong dan tersenyum seakan melihat kebahagiaan di wajah tampan sekaligus cantik itu.

"I love You." Ucapnya singkat namun sesuatu yang dilakukannya membuat semua tamu undangan, orang tuanya dan terlebih Yunho terkejut bukan main.

Tiffany mengecup bibir Youngwoong, sementara kedua bola mata doe itu membulat sempurna dan tak percaya. Yunho tercekat, hatinya seperti ditusuk paku berkarat dan nafasnya serasa di cabut dari rongga paru-parunya.

Senyum berkembang di bibir Tiffany dan gadis itu mengecup pipi Youngwoong namun kemudian pergi meninggalkan altar yang di sambut kebingungan semua orang.

.

.

.

"Aku melihat cinta itu dimata kalian. Aku melihat cara kalian saling berpandangan, aku melihat bahwa aku berdiri diantara kalian. Tapi aku tidak akan menjadi sungai yang memisahkan kalian karena aku akan menjadi jembatan untuk kalian. Aku melihat kalian berciuman saat kepergian Youngwoong kembali ke Amsterdam, dan itu yang memjadikan sebuah alasan bahwa kalian ditakdirkan bersama. Aku mencintai Youngwoong dan menyayangi Yunho kedua sahabat kecilku."

Youngwoong melipat perkamen yang diterimanya dari kusir pengantar surat pagi di** castil Valliest** miliknyanya. Pemuda cantik itu menghela nafas, dan memejamkan mata doenya saat merasakan seseorang sedang mengecup tengkuknya.

"" **Ik hou van je** Youngwoong Jaejoong." Bisik suara bass itu mengelitik indra pendengaran Youngwoong. Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum, dan kedua bibir itu pun saling bertemu dan melumat membuat suara decakan menghiasi castil besar di kota Amsterdam milik keluaarga bangsawan Kim.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
